


The Princess and the Fox

by unsp00kable



Series: The Princess and the Fox Universe [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Victor Nikiforov, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Coach Victor Nikiforov, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Feminization, Katsuki Yuuri in Lingerie, M/M, Pillow Princess Yuuri, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Plug play, Shameless Smut, Victor is 46, YUURI IN HEELS, Yuuri in makeup, Yuuri is 23, no polar bears were harmed in the making of this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 23:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20143837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsp00kable/pseuds/unsp00kable
Summary: “My, my, my princess did you do all of this just for your Daddy?”“Y-Yes. I didn’t go overboard did I?” Yuuri stuck the tip of his tongue out licking his bottom lip nervously.Victor watched entranced, betting that the extra shine to Yuuri’s juicy lips tasted like cherries. He lowered himself to get a closer look at his pretty dove, sitting on his haunches.“Never.”





	The Princess and the Fox

**Author's Note:**

> Characters are not mine but the mistakes are! 
> 
> lingerie and shoes similar to Yuuri’s can be seen [ here! ](https://twitter.com/notunsp00kable/status/1159164328572084224?s=21)  


Yuuri held his breath as he held his pose effortlessly. The apartment was pitch black, save for a few candles smartly placed around him. 

_ Thump, thump, thump. _

Yuuri could feel himself blush as his ears caught the sound of Victor’s feather light steps.

_ What if he hates this or isn’t really into it? _

Victor’s skate bag thudded against the front door, feeling for his keys. There had been a press conference Victor had to attend after coaching his other students for the day. He’d packed one of his expensive Valentino suits- Yuuri’s favorite-this morning for the occasion. Yuuri blinked his eyes a couple of times getting reacquainted with the contacts in his eyes.

_ Is this too much? _

The key clicked into place, popping the lock as the door knob turned.

_ Victor’s probably tired- _

Yuuri couldn’t help the gasp that left his mouth when Victor came into his view, and Victor seemingly couldn’t either.

Yuuri had sprawled his vivacious body out on the faux polar bear rug that lays in front of the fireplace in their living room. He was truly breathtaking, wearing nothing at all but slips of lace visible through a white robe with fluffy black feathers for trim. 

The Russian dropped his things then and there in the foyer, toeing his expensive leather shoes off as he stared, never blinking at his fiancé. The fireplace housed a few dancing flames, lighting the way for Yuuri to draw Victor in like a siren. 

He floated to him, the scent of  _ Yuuri  _ flirting with his senses. His daring looked beyond words blinking those Bambi eyes up at him from where fur clung to every curve. The Japanese man had posed himself in a typical pin up pose, arms daintily above his head crossed at the wrist, knees modestly together yet still invitingly spaced.

“My, my, my princess did you do all of this just for your Daddy?”

“Y-Yes. I didn’t go overboard did I?” Yuuri stuck the tip of his tongue out licking his bottom lip nervously.

Victor watched entranced, betting that the extra shine to Yuuri’s juicy lips tasted like cherries. He lowered himself to get a closer look at his pretty dove, sitting on his haunches.

“Never.”

The younger man felt his shoulders lower at that, relaxing, getting into his element from Victor’s approval. He hadn’t realized just how nervous he’d been.

Yuuri hummed as Victor finally touched him, cupping nearly half his face in his large hand. The Katsudon made a show of leaning into it, kissing his palm.

He could feel his cheeks flush just a bit; not in embarrassment but rather in excitement and anticipation…

“How’d practice go? And the press conference? Did they irritate you as per usual?” 

Yuuri started sucking on one of Victor’s fingers.

“ _ Blyad,  _ it all went okay. But my day however…” Victor played with the trim on the front of Yuuri’s robe, “...seems to only be getting better.” 

The brunette giggled sweetly, pulling at heartstrings and dickstrings. Victor imagined those were such a thing as Yuuri had complete and utter control over his.

“Sweetling, show Daddy what you’ve got on underneath.”

It was both a command and a request, Yuuri shivering at the deeper timber his fiancé’s voice gets when they play like this. He did as he was told fingers finding the black silk ribbon that was keeping the translucent material of the robe wrapped around his body.

Yuuri sat up, letting the material fall off his shoulders and lie in a puddle around him. The ensemble he was wearing was gorgeous to simply put it as the entire thing was black, sheer, and lacey; one of Yuuri’s signature looks now. The top was cupless, which was perfect for Yuuri as it clung to his pecs nicely. His cock and balls were barely contained in the silk thong he had on. But what really had Victor going was the puffy tiny thing of a skirt he was wearing. It didn’t leave much to the imagination as it was also made of sheer material, allowing Victor to visibly trace where the garter straps were attached as to where they were gripping the stockings Yuuri must’ve specially ordered.

His thighs were so thick, stretching the matching lace pattern at the tops of them, nylon clinging to his muscled legs like a second layer of skin. Victor reached out to touch, feeling the nylon, rubbing his hands all the way down to his partner’s ankles where his feet were clad in black Louis Vuittons’. 

Victor lifted up Yuuri’s leg to better inspect his red bottom’s that had at least a six inch heel. Yuuri laid back, resting on his elbows as he watched his Daddy kiss the bottom of his shoe only to move on to the other one after a second of admiring. Yuuri bit his lip at the look in those blue eyes, afraid of moving his head too much and jostling the pair of latex bunny ears he’d slipped on last second.

“Do you like it?” Yuuri waiter with bated breath for a reply.

Victor hmmphed, smirking sideways.

“You always find a way to surprise me,” he kissed the inside of Yuuri’s ankle before gently putting it down to peel off his suit jacket, “don’t you baby?”

He leaned forward, kissing his boy softly. They parted, both smiling even with their eyes still closed.

“I love it,” their lips brushed together as the older of the two spoke, “you look gorgeous,” he kissed him again. “Always.”

Yuuri smiled, loving every compliment his fiancé freely gave him as he was gently pushed down flat on his back. However, a bubble of laughter broke through before he could catch it as crow lines deepened at the way Victor accidentally snapped himself with his suspenders trying to slide them off his shoulders.

The silver headed man rubbed at his shoulder, wrinkling his nose playfully in a pretend snarl. 

“Ow, you think that’s fucking funny?”

It only caused Yuuri to snort embarrassingly, eyes wide as he clapped a hand over his mouth still unable to contain his laughter.

Victor got annoyed with the rest of his kit, deciding to just leave his trousers and suspenders on to pounce on the very giggly lover he had the joy of being in the presence of.

He kissed him, all over his face, neck, and chest before nicking him under the ear. 

This got a rise out of Yuuri. 

“ _ Daddy,”  _ he purred, jaw dropping as he felt hands grip his ass.

“Yes, baby?” the older one smiled sharkishly from where he was making a hickey bloom before pulling back.

The fire flickered light across Yuuri’s features, the highlighter on his cheek bones caught Victor’s eyes for the first time as well as the charcoal perfectly lining his eyes.

“Fuck me,  _ please?” _ he whispered breathily, lust and love clouding his features openly. 

Victor tried to calm himself to not lose character, he ran his hands down the sides of his skater, teasing the elastic of the panties. He dipped his thumb in them teasingly close to the base of Yuuri’s sex. 

_ “mmmmm”  _ the younger one sighed. 

“Well since you’ve been such a good boy...,” Russia’s Sweetheart grasped the tiny bottle of lube Yuuri had stashed in the discrete pocket of his robe. He drizzled product on his fingers, making a complete show of it. 

“.... good boys get rewarded.”

The silver fox plunged his hand entirely into the silk material feeling his partner’s dick twitch as he wrapped his palm around it.

Yuuri gasped, laying back, completely surrendering himself to Victor’s every whim. 

He pumped his princess’ pretty cock for a while before drawing closer to capture his lips. With this new angle however, Victor was now able to slide his hand past silky balls to where he knew his baby wanted him the most.

_ Ah,  _ Yuuri jumped, breaking their kiss as he felt his entrance be toyed with.

There was a string of saliva still connecting their lips, foreheads and noses still touching when Victor chuckled darkly with his eyes closed.

“ _ Tell Daddy how bad you want it,”  _ he whispered, pressing closer, slick digit circling widely around Yuuri’s rim achingly slow.

Although both of their eyes were still closed shut, they could feel the warmth absolutely radiating from Yuuri’s cheeks as they flushed. This is the bit that always got to him; voicing what he wanted, what he needed.

He was so shy inside and outside of the bedroom but thankfully with a spike in alcohol in his blood he wasn’t too shy when Victor first met him at that banquet all those years ago. He rolled his hips skillfully on the legend’s  _ in front of everybody _ trying to convince him to be his coach and  _ Daddy. _

Stashed in Chris’ phone is a picture of Victor’s face when Yuuri purred the last bit into his ear. 

Silence met Victor’s request, the pair both opening their eyes slowly. The silver headed man stopped his fingers where they were.

“ _ I-I want you. Please?” _

He started back with his fingers.

“ _ How bad baby?” _

Yuuri swallowed, “ _ really bad,”  _ he pulled his legs up to where they were bent at the knee, heels flat on the tufts of faux fur to give Victor more access to his body.

He ground his hips down slightly, causing fingertips to brush the surprise he’d done for his coach. To keep from making a sound and from smiling coyly, Yuuri turned his head, kissing Victor’s wrist where veins were protruding hotly.

Victor growled in arousal, tapping the end of his surprise. 

“ _ Princess, darling, what’s this?” _

He retrieved his hand and pulled back, spreading thick stocking clad thighs to get a better look.

Victor pulled his baby’s panties aside, mouth watering at the sight of a black plug with a diamond gem at the end nestled inside his lover.

“_mmmmm,” _ Victor opened his pants teasingly and got a hand on himself, pumping slowly to ease his cock a little. Yuuri raised his head to watch.

“Is this what you were thinking about all day while I was gone baby,” he twisted his hand at the head to make a point. Yuuri bit his lip as the point came across because  _ yes  _ it was true. 

“Tell Daddy, did you get wet and stretch your pretty pink hole before or after you got dolled up for me?” 

“A-after.”

Victor’s eyes slipped closed with a drawn out grunt, imagining it. He probably teased himself on all fours, knowing that’s how his Daddy would fuck him coming home to him looking so damn pretty. Well, he’d been right. 

Victor tapped his hip twice with his free hand, a signal to flip over. Then he tugged on his hip, Yuuri pushing himself up on all fours. 

“Did you play with your tits princess? Did you curl your fingers just right?”

With one hand on his cock, Victor pressed the end of the plug deeper into Yuuri, making him whine at the extra stretch from the thicker base. His Daddy knows he likes the sting. 

“I bet you got so wet, stretching yourself out,” Yuuri nodded his head from where he’d buried it in his arms, “how many fingers did you get up to? Three, four?”

Victor pulled the plug out a bit just to thrust it back in, making Yuuri cry out.

“Four!”

The older of the two groaned deep in his throat at that. Victor wasn’t small by any means and wouldn’t get his dick anywhere near Yuuri’s ass without properly stretching him. 

“ _ Fuck, _ ” he pulled the plug completely out realizing it was the biggest one they owned, burying his swollen member to the hilt. 

They moaned in unison, quickly becoming drunk on each other.

The fact that he was nearly still fully clothed while Yuuri was so naked and exposed did things to the both of them. 

“Who were you thinking of while you were home alone fucking your self open like that?  _ hmmmm? _ ”

Victor was still being cautious with his little princess, giving time for him to adjust.

“ _ You,  _ nghh,  _ Daddy _ ” 

“That’s right, sweetheart because you’re  _ mine.”  _

Yuuri moaned loudly at that, Victor cheekily giving a particularly hard thrust at that as he began a rhythm with his hips. 

“What do you want angel? Tell Daddy what you want.” 

Yuuri buried his face deeper into his arms, loving the rocking motion. Sometimes when he was really anxious he craved the rocking motion of Victor fucking him like this, the closeness of his partner. Plus it always felt wonderful when they were together like this and there was that rush of feel good hormones that came with intimacy.

Making decisions was not Yuuri’s forte. Victor knew this but still have his princess a chance to voice what he wanted but deep down they both knew that Daddy would always take care of him. He’d always give what his baby wanted, no matter the price or the trouble. 

It allowed Yuuri to relax, and completely let go. 

If anybody knew how they were in bed, they would probably say Yuuri is spoiled. 

“ _ You. I want you.” _

So his Daddy gave him just that. He fucked him fast and hard, both panting and out of breath. 

“Baby,  _ Baby _ ,” Victor gasped and moaned just as loud as Yuuri was begging for  _ harder.  _

“ _ Ugh fuck-  _ did you cum earlier princess?” 

“N-no it’s not the same without,” he paused to swallow from being jostled around, “you.” 

“ _ Fuck the things you do to me _ ,” Victor grabbed the panties that were clinging on to Yuuri for dear life and pulled at them with one hand to use as a grip watching his member stretch his lover out over and over. 

They were both very close, silk stitching popping until the panties finally ripped apart. Victor flipped Yuuri over in frustration. Those panties looked damn good on Yuuri and were fun to pull his hips onto his dick with. 

“ _ DaddyDaddyDaddy”  _ Yuuri began chanting, mouth hanging open at each rough thrust. He wrapped his legs around his Daddy’s waist, pointy heels digging into his ass. 

“ _ Sweetling, you’re getting so tight. Do you want Daddy to fill you up? I’ll put the plug back in so you can stay that way.”  _

Yuuri was beyond words now, feeling like this was it. This was the end. There was no way he was supposed to feel this good and not die afterwards, especially with the way his childhood crush was talking to him and asking if he wanted him to cum inside him. 

He made a noise with his throat, Victor chucking darkly at the look in his eyes.

“ _ God, you’re so damn pretty.”  _ Victor sighed brokenly between thrusts. 

Yuuri motioned for a kiss, slapping at Victor’s arms as he orgasmed. They were panting into each other’s mouths more than kissing, tongues entertained as Yuuri moaned and whined. 

“I’m going to fill you up now,” Victor readjusted smirking at how Yuuri nodded his head, “I don’t know how you’re so fucking tight,  _ fuck.” _

The Russian came and came and came, so much so that it started leaking out from around him. But Yuuri was basking in the glow of their orgasms, moaning at the feeling of Victor’s spend and being properly fucked out. 

He drifted, feeling like he was flying. The only thing he was aware of was Victor, and the plug that was now keeping him full. 

Flames danced behind his eyelids, the feel of Victor’s kisses lulling him to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> lets be friends! Find me on find me on [ twitter! ](https://twitter.com/notunsp00kable)  
and check out my other works! 
> 
> Kudos and comments keep me writing 🥺
> 
> Tell me your favorite part hehehe


End file.
